


梦非我梦

by KAMUIGARNIER



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAMUIGARNIER/pseuds/KAMUIGARNIER
Summary: 我所有关于青春的美梦，从那一刻起便不复存在了。
Kudos: 3





	梦非我梦

**Author's Note:**

> 约稿的文章，在得到稿主的允许后放出  
> “敬互联网精神，敬创作自由”  
> 故事走向来源一组套图  
> 剧情以及详细设定由我完成，角色名字是roll出来的（x  
> 存在NTR/夺人所爱/届不到的爱等要素

梦非我梦

上篇  
我是楠内千绘，在梅雨季节来临时，我总会被自己多愁善感的奇怪情绪所困住。  
淅淅沥沥的小雨滑过玻璃，汇成一条蜿蜒的小河，像是给窗外的街景叠加上了一层朦胧的滤镜一般。街旁的小吃店铺亮起了灯，有几对看上去刚下班的情侣路过驻足。

2014  
阿直、阿洋与我，从高中起就是很好的朋友，那些人气很高的网络小说里说的，什么青春期三角关系或者是修罗场之类可怕境地的在我们三个中间根本不存在，或许是因为我们彼此属性互补的缘故，我们的友谊才能持续这么多年。

原本我们计划了一场虽然现在看来有些寒酸的毕业旅行——或者是“郊游”。不过当时我们的旅行经费可都是一笔一笔去兼职打工得来的，阿直去一些游客很多的伴手礼店铺打零工，阿洋和我则找了一家人气还算旺盛的咖啡厅做服务生。青春期的少男少女虽然脸上有着青春痘的痕迹，还因为不太会使用化妆品的缘故把自己的脸涂抹得很风尘，但是这种年轻的、带着朝气和生命力的能量会传达给周围的人，所以我俩当时的小费收入也是颇丰。  
毕业典礼终于举行了，我们用那时候最新款的富士拍立得合影，一人留下一张照片，还给每张都签上了自己的大名，每个人手里的照片都是自己笑得中规中矩而旁边两人尽情搞怪的版本，很有意思。

名草直人，东京大学法学系学生，大学二年级，当年可是我们高中乃至福冈在一般入学选拔考试中考得最好的学生。他为人内敛含蓄，在网络上却很热情。

阿洋的名字是秋岛洋二，现在是秋岛旅行社的社长。和我、还有直人是高中同班三年的同学，年龄上比我大一岁，也就是说我们的这位朋友年纪轻轻便独当一面，坐上了公司的第一把交椅。秋岛家听说原来是一个名门望族的分支，不仅没有遭到当年那些打压，还保留了一部分家业。所以他们家才会有那么大的房子可以居住，也保留了用佣人的习惯。  
关于阿洋本人的话，出于朋友之间的情面，我必须有所保留地评价他是个热情而忠诚的花花公子，准确来说还是和女方彼此都是逢场作戏那种，不招蜂引蝶，但是前任无数。哪怕他秋岛洋二分手了或者被分手了，也不会因此消沉颓废，只会和我们这样关系还算不错的朋友说些什么“下次再战！”之类的话。  
总而言之，阿洋是个很好的人，无功无过那种。  
我很喜欢他，在好朋友的层面。  
况且从那时候开始，阿洋就在撮合我和阿直这件事上不遗余力，但我们从来没有真正认真严肃地去讨论过这件事，大多数时候都是阿洋很突兀地要我们并排站在一起，让阿直站在靠马路的一侧，美其名曰保护好我。  
所以秋岛洋二在面对朋友的时候是一个忠厚热诚的人。

秋岛旅行社是由阿洋的父亲在福冈本地创立、发展、兴起的，主打项目是闲适的本地游以及高端线的定制服务。在当时十九岁的秋岛洋二接手后，秋岛旅行社加大了媒体上的宣传力度，还与中国的一些旅行社签下长期合作的合同，具体我不是特别清楚，总之，现在的旅行社在他手中已经成为一个小有名气的国际性的家族企业，对比原来那种亲族优先的、小规模的模式，可谓是翻天覆地的大变化。  
不过这一切却是因为一场变故。  
在我们终于攒够钱准备出发的前一天晚上，我们兴奋地在LINE上讨论着关于旅行的事情，哪怕只有两天一晚，还只是住在胶囊旅馆里面的旅行，有了这样知遇几年的好友相伴，无法不叫人期待。但是在晚上十点半的时候，阿洋突然不回复了，一开始我和阿直以为他只是去洗澡，没想到半小时后直人的一通电话把我从看着网络剧的迷糊中彻底唤醒。  
“阿洋家出事了，秋岛叔叔和阿姨在回家的途中出了车祸…当场死亡。”阿直斟酌着语气对我说道，“我现在赶过去找阿洋，你是女生，晚上出门不方便，家人也不放心，你明天再过来，地址的话我明早发你。”

我在和直人去他家玩的时候便见过他的父亲，是个很和蔼，长相看上去很善良的人。

次日我去到他家，形容枯槁的秋岛洋二在他家的亲戚的簇拥和指挥下麻木地进行着各种各样的仪式，音调悲哀的音乐缭绕着，逐渐模糊了我的记忆。那天繁琐的仪式流程和秋岛家那些成年人扭曲的、贪婪的面孔已经被我淡忘。  
我只记得那天我紧紧跟着直人，我们顺着佣人们的指引一步一步完成葬礼的流程，在某一个瞬间我们和被众人包围的阿洋远远地对望，我们向他鞠躬致哀。阿直和我无言地决定默默待在一个无人注意的角落里一直留到人群散去，再好好安慰他，或者是让他释放一下情绪也好。  
阿洋送走了最后一批来意不善的亲戚，他们走的时候喧哗吵闹，他重重地关上门。转过身来表情悲戚地、静静地看着我们，我和阿直不约而同地跺了跺站得发麻的脚，向他奔去，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。“我会慢慢处理这些事的，情况还比较复杂，以后有缘会再相约的，有事也可以短信联络我。”阿洋清了清嗓子对我们说道，嗓音已经沙哑，双眼浮肿，原本为了旅行特地做的染发被汗水浸湿，狼狈地贴在额头上。  
就在这一刻，阿洋的泪水夺眶而出，他缓缓蹲下，捂住了脸，我们也同他蹲下来，我递给他纸巾和一瓶没有开过的矿泉水，在偌大的大厅的一隅，几个听闻声音过来的、穿着英式女仆服装的女佣人戚戚地靠在门边。直人注意到那边的情况，无声地摆手示意她们离开。  
“好。”我们答应道。

那天阿洋一直送我们两个到车站，虽然已经毕业了，但出于今天出席的身份以及我们实际的年龄，我在问了长辈和直人之后决定穿学校的黑色西装校服套装，阿直也是穿着一身学生装。和阿洋告别后大概过了半小时夜班公交迟迟才来，这段时间我一直麻木地刷着推特上的动态，我和阿直疲惫地上车，环顾四周发现乘客也是寥寥。把快没电的手机放进原本的书包后我注意到车窗上有水渍和残花的花痕，才恍然想起樱花季已经临近尾声。

这般景象又想起某天晚上的黄金时间我们三个相约西公园共赏夜樱，虽然相伴的只有罐装果汁和弹珠汽水，但也是一番美景。  
月色迷人，这样洒脱的生活像一场事事顺心的美梦。  
都说毕业季是樱花季，也是表白的好时候，但我没有可以告白的人，或者是告白的勇气。

不知道从什么时候起，同班的同学们纷纷找到了男女朋友开始谈起了恋爱，更甚者已经进行了爱情的大和谐，但是我们三个还是按兵不动。这当然是指主动出击，那时候的秋岛洋二还不是现在的这个花花公子阿洋，当时他只知道健身锻炼，偶尔笨拙地和女生打个招呼，和女生多说两句话就脸红到耳根，但是在历经了几次变了味的“义理巧克力”之后，阿洋也开始变得招蜂引蝶起来，健康强壮的好身材更是讨人喜爱。起初阿洋和我一样只是染了普通的，稍微又些不太符合规章制度的栗子色，到高中二年级的时候他的发色逐渐向视觉系靠近了。  
而直人则是一如既往的沉浸在学习中，偶尔和我、和阿洋玩玩逃课之类的叛逆把戏，但是成绩优秀的他总是会被老师宽恕。  
我和阿洋就惨了，总是因为上课看手机之类的事情被班主任抓个现行。

那么，我呢？  
我像是东野圭吾的《放学后》里那些迷茫的女高中生一样，既不是那种高中毕业就结婚、或者是去读家政课程的类型，也没有足够好的成绩和实力去给自己混一张好大学的文凭，论学习的积极性就更谈不上了，反正怎么样都饿不死。我曾经也渴望过那种天台告白的甜蜜的高中生爱情，但是我又沉溺在身边最好的两个朋友都是异性的虚荣中，这其中也有我因为太过于耿直导致的不懂得如何有分寸地在女高中生之间互相吹捧，或者是美而自知、不太谦虚的缘故。  
所以我在本地的某间名不经传的女子大学里面庸庸碌碌地混日子，希望以后能拿了文凭去一间稍微小点的公司做个文员或者是个小助理。小城市的小公司，竞争不激烈是其一，主要还是想清闲一点，大约是因为我无法从学业和工作中找到太多成就感和获得感。

就这样发散性地想着，迷迷糊糊地看着车窗外一片悠然宁静的城市景象在我的眼前摇晃着，我打了个小盹。睁开眼睛的时候发现我正靠在名草直人的左肩上，我抬起头偷偷瞄他，他一言不发，手上攥着的手机显示着我家附近的站点，他怔怔地看着前挡风玻璃，似乎有些出神。突然他的手机发出了震动，他赶忙转过头来准备叫醒我，和我目光相接的时候发现我已经醒了的时候他还有些惊讶：“你下车的站快到了。”  
我点点头，发现眼前的景象已经变成了我所熟悉的、杂乱的建筑群，交错分布的小型民居和公寓楼错综复杂地分布着，设计因为采光规定变得看上去有些层层叠叠的，不过像我家那样有院墙的独门独户和多层的老旧公寓也不少，街边店铺的灯光惫懒地闪烁着，普通的餐饮店和小商店此时已经临近打烊的时间，只有7-11的店员坐在柜台后面面无表情地和收银机面对面。  
阿直帮我拿起包，陪我走到后门，公交车到站后我灵巧地跳到站台上，扭过身子来和他说再见。

名草直人笑起来真的很好看，眼镜片上因为光线的缘故能看到我和我身后的公交站牌的倒影，他推了一下眼镜，冲我摆摆手：“再见，好好休息。”  
我也对他摆出一个疲惫的、甜美的微笑：“拜拜！”  
在我快到家门口的时候，我收到他发的LINE：“到家了吗？到了的话就好好洗个澡睡一觉吧！”  
我可以说是心情激动地一路小跑冲到门前开锁上楼，飞奔进房间锁好门，满脸虔诚的回复：“躺在床上了！你也好好休息，今天辛苦了！”还配上了可爱的颜表情。  
与此同时，进来一条短信，是阿洋的：“一路是否顺利？到家了吗？”感觉说话的语气都不像他了，我斟酌着回复：“到家了，感谢关心。你也好好休息吧。”

阿洋：好，谢谢。今天多谢了。

2016  
在我人为的黑暗房间中，手机屏幕突兀地亮了起来，上面显示着有人给我用LINE发了几条消息。我其实很早便注意到对方断断续续的发信了，并且在预览界面查看了每条消息的内容。  
但是我没有回复，这样子查看的话那边也不会显示“已读”标志，这样怪异的行为似乎是对自己的某种奇怪考验。  
不要总是回复得那么快，这样会显得我很没有事做。——抱着这样的卑劣想法，我还是多少带着些期许地解锁手机。  
明明每个人都有自己的事情要忙，我却在雨季闲得发霉。  
即便直人的热情相较其他人来说是有些过量的，即便我们多年的关系一直以来都很好。  
我无法坦率地承认我喜欢他，也无法给出一个有力的否认。  
所以我给他的备注是中规中矩的全名，名草直人。

——“小千，阿洋说这次我们去东京玩！”  
——“正好我对那边很熟悉！我也可以带你们逛逛！”  
——“阿洋他去那边的话应该都是接触的商业伙伴吧？”  
——“玩的地点的话，我觉得去一些大学生会去聚餐、去结伴玩耍的地方也还可以啦，但阿洋每次都那么高调。”  
——“我这边和阿洋列了一个大致的计划出来，如果有修改的需要的话，务必要和我们说哦！”

然后是一个很简略的旅行计划表文件，我点开，三天两晚的旅程，时间安排很宽松，挑选的酒店和餐馆一看就是高消费、奢侈环境的代表，是那个人的风格没错了。不过我注意到在夹缝中还安排了去东大附近参观和感受周边环境，想必是直人极力要求的。  
直人的长相和性格都温柔，戴一副半框眼镜，据同班也考到东京的同学八卦，阿直的颜放在东京也是那种，哪怕穿着普通款式的衣服站在街头等人也会有辣妹主动上前搭讪的水平。  
阿直他很受女生欢迎，但从不主动出击，听说在东京的时候就有同校的女学生和他告白过，被他婉拒了，原因不明，或许他已经有了想等待的人吧！  
没有人会拒绝这样一个人的善意，他也不会把事情做绝，像是神坛上慈悲地笑着的塑像，从不拒绝信徒供奉的供品。  
想到这儿，我的胸口感觉闷闷的。  
我用手指卷着我微微枯黄的发尾，百无聊赖地想着一些无关的事情。

我刷着LINE的消息列表，想起前些日子有学姐推荐给我一个说是有笔记本电脑就可以做的兼职网站，还说着：“小千绘的手这么灵巧、打字也快，应该没有问题吧！”这样冠冕堂皇的话，我猜想可能是她介绍人入职或者是填写她的邀请码之类的就会提成，就抱着帮她一个忙的心态去了。虽然我不是特别缺钱，但就当作积累社会经验，毕竟中国有句古话说，三百六十行，行行出状元嘛。  
当时学姐给我发送了一个网站，和一个属于她的邀请码，我心想果然如此，于是便在网站上填写了我的证件以及个人信息以及佣金的转账方式，对面在做了联网认证之后我便可以在网站上接取一些类似于看着手写图帮忙打字的简单工作了。我当场便接了一单试试看，在完成提交之后佣金很快便到账了。我有些庆幸，还好学姐把这样一个平台介绍给了我，让我在每日无聊的虚度过程中还能赚一笔小钱。  
但是，我把我找到网络兼职工作，算是经济独立了一半这件事告诉直人和洋二的时候他们都对此不是特别满意，还说什么“以后去找个正经工作再独立吧！”“你这个工作感觉像个骗局！”这样的话。他们这种反应搞得我很不开心，像是在他们的言语中我已经失去了一分耕耘一分收获的理智一样。  
哪怕是这种网络兼职，也是靠自己的劳动赚钱的一门职业啊！我为了那些看上去微不足道的活计付出的时间，就不是时间吗？  
好在因此我的经济生活也宽裕了不少，足以自己负担起一次稍微有些小小奢侈的旅行的费用了。况且，我开始做这样的工作至今，还没有出现过什么其他的问题，无论是工作的佣金也好还是工作的内容、性质也好。

“好哦！期待这次旅行！交通安排以及车费由我来负责吧！”抓起手机的时候我感觉双手颤抖，尽量语带激动地回复他，实际上我也很期待，方才的那些情绪不过是五月病在作祟罢了。  
这时候，阿洋开始在我们沉寂了一段时间的小群组里发言，我也切换页面，加入了他俩的讨论。

时间总是过去的很匆忙，在我们三人搭乘新干线到达东京后已经过了两个白天。  
昨天被直人引着逛了东大，还有东京塔等等必须一去的名景点，阿直熟练地带我们搭公交车和地铁，阿洋连连喊累说第二天一定要搭出租车。社会人模样的我和阿洋站在阿直身边像是他的哥哥姐姐。不过话说回来我对那些老派的宫殿寺庙之类的没什么特别的感觉，或许因为我是个肤浅的俗人——和那些身上穿着普通的快时尚品牌服饰，鞋和饰品都是便宜的款式，站在新潮明丽的东京街头让我有些自惭形秽。  
结果今天由洋二安排的行程可谓是奢华到极点，一路上就是各种高级场所和需要提前预约的米其林餐馆——原谅我，以我的水平只能说出这么幼稚的评价。

在肚子里填了半饱的山珍海味之后我们还是走向了酒店附近的超市，买了好些啤酒和预调的鸡尾酒，原因是我看着酒店里小冰箱的贵酒心里发怵，阿洋开始有些不屑，但又说一切随我。我购物完后步行返回的消食路上不停叫着阿洋阿洋，但也控制着神态和音量不至于在街上惹人注意，如此这般故作夸张的我纯粹只是想八卦一下他最近的女友和礼节性地关心一下他的生意。  
回房间更换好衣服洗完澡后，从晚上九点开始我们便坐在沙发上一边碰杯一边谈论着各自的生活，电视上放着的晚间动漫被我们拿来当背景音，重播的经典番剧总是让人能回到那部作品所在的时候，连观看时候的空气湿度和气味都能具现，熟悉的片尾曲响起的时候我们都感慨万千。  
我有些微醺，有点颠三倒四地说着女子大学里流传的一些无聊的笑话，因为家就在本地，我没有和其他人一起蜗居在狭窄的学生宿舍里，但好在我心思活络，和同级的同学以及高年级的学姐们的关系还算不错。  
不过我想起最近那个兼职网站好像进不去、进去了也没有单可以接的事，顺便和他们提了一下，洋二听到这便嘲笑我说上当受骗了吧，我嘴硬道说反正我的本金都赚回来了！直人思索了一会说让我再观望一下，这样子可能是网站倒闭了，如果出现什么众筹募捐活动的话也不要相信。  
我想了想，点点头答应了。  
阿洋说他摸爬滚打两三年了，这些东西见得多了，让我别信这些一拖一、甚至是一拖多的东西，看似和你苟富贵，实际上就是在拉你下水。我有些不好意思，咬着酒罐的边缘不住地点头赞同。我看着阿洋深沉又英武硬挺的眉眼，感觉自己有些陷进去了，难怪他会有那么多年轻又漂亮的女朋友，走在一起一定是很登对吧。  
朦胧间我听到直人说他已经在一位著名的律师手下实习了，还有撰写论文之类的。我又打开一瓶三得利的微醉，一边喝一边接着听秋岛洋二说他发现一个原本和旅行社并行的一条灰色产业链。一听到灰色产业链这样的关键词，直人便精神了，催促洋二快点说来听听。  
在他向洋二再三保证不会出卖朋友之后，洋二才神秘兮兮地说是和年轻女孩子和年轻男孩子相关的，直人马上心领神会，问道：“是伴游服务？”  
洋二舒展眉头，拍着大腿爽朗地笑了起来：“你很懂嘛！”然后和他交换一个暧昧的眼神。  
这时，他俩同时看向我，我感觉已经醉了，有些慌张的回避他俩的眼神，便放下啤酒的罐子抱了个枕头缩到沙发上，不再理会他们男人之间的谈话：“待会记得叫我起床哦！”我挥舞着手臂说道，直人见状，起身到套房里空调的控制器处把温度调高了一点：“睡吧。”他笑着说，洋二也咋咋呼呼地说小千酒量这么不好就别逞强啦，我对他俩笑笑，抱着枕头把自己蜷成一只虾米后闭上眼睛，动漫里打斗的声音和他们两个的对话声似乎离我越来越远了，我感觉我的意识似乎随着酒精一起在我身体中弥散开来。

（注：千绘受骗的案例源自日本17年左右流行的兼职诈骗：犯罪团伙借网络兼职等为理由获得个人信息，再利用个人信息办理信用卡或购买电话，而电话费或信用卡支付的账单自然送到该信息对应的住址由本人支付）

中篇  
2014  
我是秋岛洋二，现在我和我的两位朋友在东京某家酒店的套房里。  
阿直在小千睡着后大概半小时便说不胜酒力先回房睡了，我说我再看一会，可能还要处理点文件，他嘱咐我记得把小千叫起来回房间别让她着凉。我连连答应，目送他进房间后听到了他身体狠狠砸在床铺上的声音后我身体的肌肉才稍稍放松些。

毋庸置疑的，我从各种意义上都在嫉妒着我的朋友兼高中同学，名草直人。  
无论是从人际交往上还是他所拥有的学历、社会地位等等，我都不如他。我只是一个高中毕业然后继承了家里产业的小社长罢了，但他可以拥有很好的实习机会，有名师引荐，高材生的身份和人畜无害的迷人外貌为他又平添几分魅力；而我即便再怎么样奋斗，也是他人口中的“小社长”“皮条客”罢了，至多再加上几个“华族分支后人”这样阴阳怪气的称号。  
老实忠厚的名草直人怎么会不受人喜欢呢？只不过他自己也对感情懦弱罢了。他分明知道千绘对他上心，自己当时也曾经迷恋过这样一个洒脱外向的女孩子，却不愿意承认，或许是因为他们彼此之间难以预见的未来的缘故。  
不仅仅是因为隔行如隔山的缘故，我看得出来直人将来的伴侣必然是要和他各方面都相配的那种女人，而不是一个与自己空有过一段美好青春的千绘。  
葬礼过去后几个月，那时候在东京的直人才在LINE上吞吞吐吐地和我说了那天晚上发生的事情，那时候的我并没有这么多深沉的心思，只是调笑他说这是心动时刻啊！为什么还不去告白？  
直到我一只脚跨入职场后我才知道原来这个世界上是有所谓的“单身者的性别红利”的，单身的、外貌佳的人在校园与在工作中单身的状态，就是相当于对其他人开放了可以追求的通道，机会均等，人人都可以尝试。我也明显的能感觉到阿直和千绘都是陶醉其中的人。

不想了。我结束了无意义的思考，起身去叫醒千绘。  
在我碰到她肩膀的那一刻，楠内千绘眼神迷离地看向我，紧紧地把我的手臂抱住，抓着我的手便往自己的胸口碰。我紧张，准备收回手，可奈何她的力气太大，我也不想强行挣脱伤到她，我的右手便握住了她柔软而有弹力的右侧乳房。  
我脸红，我大约知道她此举是什么意思，但我在想，为什么是我？为什么千绘会选择我？  
在这个古怪且冒犯的姿势保持了一会后，千绘豪笑着把我推开，敏捷地脱下宽松的男码T恤，令我惊讶的是她居然在和我们两个男性共处一室的时候不穿内衣，全身只穿一条T恤和一条内裤。  
千绘的身材虽然不如那些在酒吧工作的女孩子那样火辣，但也是非常匀称标致的，几乎没有意思多余的赘肉，但是适量的体脂把她身体每个应该有着圆润饱满线条的地方都填充得恰到好处。千绘的乳头颜色粉嫩，此时正微微挺立着，这般景象不禁让我感到口干舌燥。  
她半跪着挪动过来，我心中原本为名草直人保留的一丝理智彻底被她胸前微微摇晃的洁白乳房所消灭，我失控地搂住她的腰肢，向她泛着草莓般甜美颜色的玲珑小巧的乳头吻去。  
在那之后所发生的事情对我来说像是一场恍惚的梦境一般，后来千绘以一种近乎粗暴的动作脱下了我的裤子，在把我的阴茎上下撸动一番后对准她已经湿润的阴道口，便直接坐了上去。我大约能感觉到她是处女的，因为我们同在一城，她近来和谁在暧昧都会同我讲，美其名曰是避免因为感情纠纷引发社会案件，实际上这样的行为可能带着些炫耀的意味。但她确实表现得很熟练，带着新人特有的莽撞与强大力量，她控制频率地扭动着，我也迎合着她的节奏不停撞击，我背靠在沙发上一只手稳住动作，另一只手还能抓捏她饱满的胸部。我们似乎都还知道这个套房里还有另一人的存在，只是沉默地交合着。  
我发觉千绘的眼神有些涣散，或许她根本不知道我是直人还是我自己了，我有些罪恶地想着。  
在她达到高潮后我便拔出来射精在她的小腹上，她低下头来用手沾着我的精液，嘟嘟囔囔地说还好是安全期，我有些不好意思地摸摸她的头，为她拿来纸巾擦拭干净。  
楠内千绘像一只乖巧的小狗一样乖乖地坐着，在我帮她擦干净穿好衣服之后把她扛上了她房间的床，她裹上被子便睡去了，看得出来她确实喝醉了，刚刚那样子的程度也够累了，我只好保持了自己的君子之姿。  
“谢谢你，阿直，今晚我很开心。”走到房间门口的时候我似乎是幻听一般听到这么一句话，我回头，看到的却是她已经合上眼睛的睡颜。

是我因为春天来临万物复苏得吊桥效应而引起的荒诞春梦，对吧！

次日游玩的时候，我确实依稀感觉到他们之间的关系更近了一些，我却因为不断有工作电话打进来的关系显得自己没那么像被他俩晾在一边的电灯泡。我看着东京风和日丽的景象安慰自己昨天那个只是一个淫邪的春梦，是自己对三个人之间纯洁友情的玷污与背叛，说他们关系变好本就是理所应当，以酒为媒会使有情人的关系更加密切，但我却无法说服自己。  
朗朗晴空下，我伸出手看着自己裸露出来的古铜色肌肤，心说即便是在暖光灯下也不可能认错吧…直人的五官是无辜且阴柔的，我则是传统意义上的浓眉大眼，厚脸皮点说的话，我经常被一些年纪比我大的员工阿姨一半玩笑一半认真地说我长得很像TOKIO的长濑智也，就是差一个发型的问题。  
她是真的不知道，还是故意这样对我的呢？  
一股无名的邪火在我的胸中燃烧沸腾。  
楠内千绘总说我是花花公子，我也知道我们三个是不同类型的人，却玩到了一起。如果说在我的认知中名草直人是感情迟钝的万人迷的话，那千绘应该是我一直不愿染指的塞壬——因为她的美而自知，因为她对她美貌的充分利用，因为我们对彼此都有足够的吸引力。  
街边卖鲷鱼烧的店铺飘出来的香味直冲我的鼻腔，千绘注意到我的动作，很刻意地嗅了嗅味道，忙不迭拉着我和直人冲到店铺前，对着一脸和善的老板娘比划：“我要三个，都要红豆的。”  
她栗色的长发被阳光照亮的样子很漂亮，美丽大方的五官在清爽干燥的空气里熠熠生辉，一扫平日的惆怅颓废，在她从老板娘手中接过热气腾腾的鲷鱼烧，手上抱着两只的同时却把第一只递给了我的时候，我还是鬼迷心窍地接过了。  
“谢谢你，小千。”我有些卡壳地说道，大概是因为刚刚自己心中那样揣测她，我有些心虚。  
千绘端详了自己手中那两个鲷鱼烧之后把看上去比较大的那个随便塞到了直人的手上，自己抓着剩下的那个小口吃了起来，还一边用眼神瞪我：“再不吃就凉了！”

那个梦境般的初夏很快便过去了。

2017  
又是一个算不上浪漫的燥热春天，距离我们三人上次去东京已经过去了一年半，后来我陆陆续续因为公事去过几次，但都欣赏不到那样的东京日和景象了。直人从那个学期开始便前往英国留学；千绘也开始了她断断续续的实习生活，和她所期待的一样，是在一些小企业里干一些端茶倒水的杂活，但她也乐在其中。我有问过她是否要毕业后来秋岛旅行社干活，工资从优，但被她含糊地谢绝了，说了些什么在朋友手下工作很过意不去，朋友变老板直接升了一辈这样的话。  
似乎从那年年底开始她就不再提起那个她当时兼职的网站了，但我近来看到一些报道上说，有些人因为在那个网站上提交了自己的信用卡和个人信息等，遭到了盗刷、在不知情的情况下负债的情况，在第三次看到系列报道的一个下午，我本来想先打电话问问她，没想到是直人的电话先打了进来。  
“千绘出了什么事吗？”他开门见山地问我。  
我疑惑，莫非是他也看到了那些社会新闻：“我不知道，但我看到当年那个网站现在出事了。”  
“她发信息给我，好像语气不是很对。”直人迟疑了一下，“等等，我看一下。”  
“小千说什么？”我感觉浑身的血液都要向头顶流动。  
“我的信用卡被盗刷了，电话账单也刷了很多，莫名其妙的。有点难办…”  
“然后呢？她为什么不来找我？”我气急，“你怎么回复她的？”  
“我说我在这边留学，问她能解决吗，她说没问题，让我不要担心。”  
“你知道新闻上面那些蠢女人都被骗了多少吗？千万元、亿元的都有！她只是大学生，她还不起！”  
“银行的贷款不可能那么多吧…等一下，我问问？”  
“还问什么啊！整个人的个人信息被盗用，额度刷爆，电话账单刷爆，万一还有地下钱庄的高利贷或者黑道的借款怎么办？”  
“你要是能帮她你就自己身体力行，我要上课了，有什么事再说。”我感觉到他的声线有一丝颤抖，显然这些还未出社会的大学生是不知道信用卡和个人信息被盗用导致的后果有多么恐怖，正如他说的，我应该自己去找千绘，看看事情究竟是什么情况。  
还有，为什么知道我能帮她解决这个问题，却不找我。  
我握着手机，感觉有些呆若木鸡。我开始打电话联系她的家人，看样子她家的长辈已经知道了事情的大概，但还是在指责她的所作所为，我听到话筒里传来她狼狈不堪的声音，用一种咬牙切齿的语气说道：“不要让他管这件事！”  
直到这件事发生为止我一直都很忙，因为一些原因，之前本来在我手中逐渐有些起色的游伴事业被下家紧急叫停，失去了一笔大收入的我为此感到焦躁，把原本经营擦边球行业的热情投入到夜场以及娱乐场所中。我这才恍惚想起，我已经有一段时间没有和楠内千绘联系了，反而我和直人、直人和她之间的联系都比较频繁。我几乎对她现在的活动地点和生活一无所知，只知道她在除了实习之外还在那种环境相对好一点的清吧兼职售酒，此举纯粹是为了赚点零花钱。  
事实证明我当时的担心并不是杞人忧天。

我赶到楠内家，这才知道她家的事在那个街区已经传得满天飞了，她的父母在邻居之间抬不起头来，亲戚也不愿意借钱给他们偿还债务，以千绘微薄的工资若是想还清这些负债，那也是猴年马月的事情了。想来那些传言必定是什么“楠内千绘在外面花天酒地疯狂购物欠下高利贷”这样的。  
是楠内家的小女儿给我开的门，女孩眼里满眼都是害怕，可能是认为皮肤偏黑、穿着花哨的我也是和那些人一路的。屋内很暗，似乎有穿着不伦不类的廉价西装的男人坐在客厅的沙发上，千绘畏缩着站在父亲身侧，看不清表情。  
她的妹妹也慌乱地跑向了母亲那一边，我凭借直觉摸到了玄关的电灯开关打开，发现气氛很不对劲。我表情严肃起来，楠内家看上去很无力的父亲再三向对方说自己的女儿是在不知情的情况下被盗刷、身份信息被盗用的，并连哄带诈地扬言要去通知媒体、要去司法机关起诉对方。对方似乎并不买账，眼神淫猥地在两个女孩身上游离着，然后目光停在了我身上：“你是哪位？”  
“秋岛旅行社的社长，秋岛洋二。”我从钱夹里拿出名片，单手递了过去，在我看来对方实际上只是帮派的小喽啰，只能说出些威胁人的话语，但实际上却不能把人怎么样，不过如此巨额的债务，若是走法律程序，也只能是两败俱伤。  
“您来这里有什么事么？还是别人也用了她的名义向您，向您的公司借了贷款？”  
“多少钱？”我问道，我冷冷地看向千绘，我注意到她的脸上有泪痕，应该是精心画过的眼线和眼影黏作难看的一团，她对我疯狂地摇头，却被父亲制止住。  
我自以为在窥探一场名为人间的滑稽戏，我以为我是操控木偶的傀儡师，却没有想到我在他人眼里只是其中一只木偶。  
“我是说，她欠了多少钱。”我正了正身子，“我欠她一个人情，我可以帮她还，我们是朋友。”  
“两千万。对于旅行社这样的企业来说不算什么吧？但是这样的一个普通的工薪家庭…”对方停顿了一下，“我看是拿不出来呢。”  
“可以，只有这么多吗？”我用问询的眼光看着那个男人，又把头转向楠内父女俩。  
“据我所知，是的。借据上面显示，楠内千绘小姐是为了偿还高额的信用卡账单和电话账单才借下这笔钱的。”  
如果是被盗用的信用卡和个人信息产生的债务完全可以报警，但是她为什么要去借高利贷来还？  
“我会为她偿还，你们明天来我公司，具体的金额和利息明天再商量。名片上有我公司的地址。”我微微颔首示意，对方轻蔑地笑了笑，让我感觉到不爽：“秋岛旅行社很有名，我们怎么会不知道呢？”  
“请回吧。”我说。  
我装出我最凶狠的眼神看着对方，一直把他们送到大门口。

在我将那些人送走之后，天色逐渐暗了下来，附近围观的邻居们也散去了，我再次来到玄关处，刚合上门，便听到一声结结实实的耳光。  
千绘的头发被抓得像一团凌乱的枯草，她抿着嘴看向屋内的某个角落。  
“伯父，我是阿洋，我带她去谈谈吧，不要担心了，这件事我来负责。”我上前一步说，但千绘却很抗拒地往后躲。  
“我知道你，当时你家…还是我送她去的。阿洋，这件事和你有关系吗？”样貌已经逐渐迈入老年的男人哑着嗓子道：“是你让她误入歧途的吗？”  
“我原先劝过她，但她却中了这个骗局。本来这件事可以通过法律解决，虽然报案的解决时间会很长……事已至此我就不说了。”我诚恳道，“请让我和她谈谈，拜托了。”我深鞠一躬。  
“去吧。和阿洋把事情说清楚。”她的母亲说道，千绘抓了抓凌乱的头发，走到玄关，随意地蹬上了一双平底鞋，站在我身边。我面对着她的父母和妹妹，鞠了一躬，对方也向我鞠躬：“您是我们家的恩人。千绘有你这样的朋友实在是太好了。”千绘背对着他们，重重地打开了家门。

“秋岛先生，你有什么企图？”她坐上我跑车的副驾驶，系好安全带后死死地盯着我：“我不想通知你，不想告诉你。因为你劝过我，说那个东西不能相信。”  
“我劝阻不力。”我平静地答道。  
“为什么不问我为什么去借高利贷？”  
“你还清了所谓官方的贷款，给信用卡和电话销户，弃明投暗，很愚蠢。我知道你在想什么，看得出来你没有做这样事情会愈演愈烈的猜想。”  
“是。”她说，“这钱我应该怎么还你？”  
我对天发誓，那一刻我绝对是下了定决心才那样说的。  
“嫁给我。”我发动汽车，开上回家的道路。  
“不可能。”  
“我们可以是冷战期的男女朋友，单论我以公司或我个人的名义替你偿还贷款，这个行为就会让他人，至少你的父母对我们之间的关系有误判。”  
这句话听起来很厚脸皮，但也确实这样。我自然是不可能以公司名义替个人偿还债务的，但我既然能帮她担下这件事，就证明我有小金库，这点倒是不足为据。  
“是阿直告诉你的？”她想起了什么一般突然坐起，“他和你怎么说的？他知道是高利贷吗？”  
“我看到有人因为那个网站上当受骗的报道，我本来想问你，但他先打过来。”我坦诚道，“他帮不了你，他也是普通学生。但我能。”  
“那好，那你需要我做什么？”她看上去很认栽，以一种很放松的姿态坐稳回去，我一颗因为差点危险驾驶而提上嗓子眼的心也放了下来。  
面前是一个十字路口，正好是红灯，我放慢车速，车平稳地停下：“去我家你就知道了，建议你打个电话和父母说一声。”  
她开始拿起手机发短信，我瞟了一眼，大概是我今晚跟阿洋出去玩放松一下心情你们不要见怪这样的普通内容，我无声地笑笑，开始在脑中酝酿今晚的活动安排。  
我调大车载CD的音量，新潮的日式摇滚的音浪从音响中迸发出来，歌词内容撕裂，乐曲的旋律却很清新。

我无法很准确地去描摹我当下的心理状态，是一种对她的惋惜？或者是纯粹的占有欲？还是仅仅是对名草直人的嫉妒情绪的转嫁？在知道千绘只向名草直人求助的那一刻我简直妒火中烧。  
几年前我曾经像一个殷勤的媒人一样去撮合他俩，给他们创造机会，但是他们一个表面无心恋爱实则看重自己的身份地位，另一个则是想要靠近却本质自卑，他们即便拥有再多的美好的往昔也无法真正地在一起。  
我恨恨地想着这一切，降下车窗换一下车内的空气，此时，绿灯亮起，我一脚油门下去，推背感将我压在座椅上，我听见千绘的嗔怪，她在风声中大声尖叫着问我为什么开那么快，这样会出车祸的！  
阿洋，你是不是想找死？生怕我听不见似的，千绘又凑过来对我的耳边喊了一遍，熟悉的栗色长发在风中飞舞。

这才是我熟悉的，我曾经单方面迷恋过的楠内千绘。

在仆人们的簇拥下我驾轻就熟地带着她欣赏了整栋宅子的全貌，那些人倒也是会闭着眼睛吹捧，将妆花发乱的千绘叫做“大小姐”。我笑着和他们介绍说她姓楠内，他们立马忙不迭改了口，恭恭敬敬地叫道楠内小姐。我将引她到三楼的一个单独的大卧室，卧室的中间有一张放置着红色床具的大床。暖色的灯光有些影影绰绰的感觉，让我想起那个被酒精迷了心窍的夜晚。我察觉到她在打量房间里的生活痕迹，便坦白说：“我平时不住这个房间，这里一般用来接待…我的客人。”  
我打开衣柜，从中拿出一套3号的白色系内衣裤以及吊带袜，上面精细的花纹代表了它的价值和优质做工。“阿洋，这是干什么？”千绘接过那套内衣，一展开便慌了神。  
“就在这里换上吧。”我背过身去，语气中带着不容拒绝的感觉。  
“你说了算。”我听到她尽量克制的声音，和更换衣物的悉悉索索的声响：“帮我扣一下吊袜带。”  
我转身，即便她的妆容还是很糟糕，但身材还是如同当时那样的完美丰润，我更加确信当时的事情并不是一场梦境或者是我的臆想了，千绘圆润的双峰被半透明的白色蕾丝胸罩半包着，胸前一道美丽的沟壑。我动作克制地帮她扣上吊袜带，戴上白色的丝质手套，把她带到厕所里，轻柔地帮助她梳洗卸妆。  
楠内千绘变回了我们在高中一年级的时候初次相遇的样子。国中毕业后为了宣誓叛逆，拿泡沫染发剂染的栗色头发，不加修饰的天然面孔，还有那种温柔谨慎的眼神。  
比起那种过分妩媚或者是过于清纯的女孩，我更中意千绘的“无所事事”，欲望值不高，不对世界抱有额外期待。其他女人看我的眼神里似乎都带了点瓜分我的意味 ，以为和我短暂地交往能让我在她们身上多浪费哪怕一元钱。  
我拿出粉红色的皮手铐和固定器，让她坐到床上，分开腿。我动作轻柔地帮她扣上，固定好，确定皮肤和束具之间保留的空隙，然后把她的双腿分开，上脚镣固定成M字型。最后，我到床头柜内置的操纵台里降下床头用于固定的金属锁链，把锁链和皮手铐连接后再吊起。  
千绘轻轻呜咽了一声，在一个吞咽口水的动作后闭上了眼睛。  
就这样，千绘双手被吊起，我几乎没有留一点可以让她挣脱反抗的余地，她洁白的上身不由自主地向前挺起，那对我曾经领略过的柔软双峰高高隆起，乳尖被细密的蕾丝包裹着的样子楚楚可怜。  
“阿洋、阿洋。你还在吗？”我看到她眼睛微眯的样子，声音也是小心翼翼的。  
千绘裸露出来的皮肤因为紧张沁出点点汗珠，双腿张开处湿润泥泞，蜜液将薄薄的布料浸湿，两颗娇小的乳头因为摩擦与刺激已经勃立了起来，细长的白色肩带因为被束缚的原因陷入她的皮肤，更衬托了千绘皮肤的柔软弹性。手腕处的皮手铐因为她轻微的挣扎、扭动，与锁链上的金属件碰撞发出了淫靡的声响。  
我开始脱下衣服，寻找工具，背对着她一言不发，给她营造出一些紧张感，我承认这是我的恶趣味。但回想起方才她的皮肤在灯光的映衬下的甜蜜光泽，让我食指大动。这种程度的束缚不会给人带来生理上的疼痛，主要还是通过限制肢体的自由，来达到被动的交媾的效果。对方内心深处的渴望会因为身上紧绷的感觉，被激发出来，也增强了双方之间的互动感。  
我从橱柜中拿出一个扩张器，金属冰冷的质感通过我的指尖传递到大脑，我想了想还是放弃了，决定直接提枪上阵。

我爬上床，对她伸出手，用指腹滑过千绘身体被衣料覆盖的地方，几番掐捏揉后，我开始轻轻地摩挲着她临近敏感带的部分。千绘再次不像样地挣扎起来，嘴里发出微弱的的娇吟，她的挣扎在我看来是角色扮演、是不成气候的欲拒还迎，我被她挑逗得兴奋不已。  
我的左手将她搂得更紧，温热的右手掌滑过她嫩滑的脸颊、脖颈、锁骨、乳房。我亲吻着千绘的左耳垂，不顾她的扭动，手掌抚摸着微微潮湿的布料。我想是突然想起来什么似的，凑在她的耳边，用很微弱的声音对她说道：“你还记得吧？东京的时候。”  
千绘听到这里，像是被击碎了一般，发出无力的悲鸣。我在见到她这般反应后身体更加兴奋，加大了手部的力度，向下方进发。  
我先用手隔着内裤在她的蜜穴门口试探着，然后伸出手指夹捏了一下她粉红的、凸起的阴蒂。千绘呜的一声，睁开眼睛和我对视，脸颊上出现迷人的红晕：“阿洋，我不知道那时候是你。”  
我开心地笑了，吻向她发红发烫的耳垂：“是啊，你那时候对我说的可是谢谢你，阿直呢。”  
“我以为那时候是梦，到现在是现实，对吧！”  
我没有回答她，房间里只剩下千绘淫靡的喘息，和我因为性欲与兴奋不断变得粗重的呼吸。

就这样像女孩子玩洋娃娃似的，我摆弄了她一会，我感到有些口渴，可是千绘似乎刚刚进入状态，不断地因为搔痒而挺起腰肢和下身迎合我的动作。

我却停下了，因为在靠近她的时候，我嗅到她发间一丝廉价香水的味道。是我们三个在逛东京的连锁百元店的时候闻到的，她当时兴奋地举着那个造型独特的瓶子问直人是否适合她，直人一脸认真地说道和她很配，我当时觉得讽刺又滑稽，结果她一下子买了两三瓶，即便过了这么久，她可能自己又重新购买了同样的商品，我也觉得没来由的恶心。  
我放开她，她不解地看向我，我给她松开镣铐，按下床头的呼叫铃，再给她披上一条长外套：“去洗个澡吧，你今天应该累了，我不勉强。”  
“为什么？阿洋是在拿我寻开心吗？”她如获大赦般紧张地套上衣服，此时门外传来佣人的敲门声，我说请进，我在家中的得力助手，一位精瘦干练的女管家走了进来。  
“带楠内小姐去洗个澡吧，好好服侍。”我对她说道，一把拎起乖巧地坐在旁边的千绘，示意移交给她。  
女管家点了点头：“送回这个房间吗？”  
我思忖了一下：“送到主卧，所以，好好洗干净。”  
然后便是一个意味深长的对视，我对千绘点了点头，做出一个“请”的手势。

下篇  
2017  
走在秋岛家的长廊上，我的心情分外紧张。  
这一切、这一切都是我的自作孽不可活。我在心里臭骂着我自己。  
“楠内小姐真是好福气啊！”女管家虚情假意地赞美道，“几年前我见过您，您真是越来越漂亮了。”我有些窘迫地推辞，对方开始喋喋不休起来：“没想到你们发展这么快，看来我们很快要有秋岛夫人啦！”  
我抿着嘴羞涩地笑笑，也不多应和她，在到了一个房间后她打开门，让我先进去等候，还开启了稍微明亮的浴室照明灯。老实说，我从未见过这么宽敞的浴室，装修大气，浴缸和淋浴的布置非常巧妙，堪称恰到好处，梳妆台和洗手盆也干湿分离，棕色的主调和油绿色的点缀非常和谐。  
我坐在梳妆台后的欧式沙发上，揣摩着这件家具的放置，大约是观赏妻子在自己脸上勾画的丈夫坐的吧？看着自己心爱的女人一点一点地变得光彩照人什么的。我隐约能听到排风扇转动换气的声音，又似乎是这里也通了中央空调，我好奇地打量着这里。  
这时，进来了两男两女四个佣人，包括刚才的女管家，她也换上了女仆的制服，手上拿着一些看上去来者不善的工具——我看到了一条麻绳。  
不会是要对我上私刑吧？  
“楠内小姐，请您脱下衣服。”她命令道。  
我想，这种时候还是乖乖听话比较好。于是我便脱下了衣服，那两位男仆也识相地把眼神向其他地方瞟去，在脱得全身赤裸之后那两个女人开始熟练地把我五花大绑，还给我带上了类似于宠物狗的牵引绳，我感觉屈辱，但女管家狠戾的眼神让我不敢挣扎。  
我只希望秋岛家不是个魔窟…方才在房间里发生的事情是那么的理所当然，却又突兀地戛然而止。再加上秋岛洋二往事重提，不难看出他下了一盘大棋，这其中，不仅仅是“肉偿”那么简单了。  
我的手被反绑了起来，乳房能感受到麻绳的束缚与摩擦，双脚也被绑在了一起动弹不得。女管家扶着我的上身，另一个女人则牢牢的抓着牵引绳，我能做的只有咬牙切齿地看着对方。  
那两个男人目不斜视地拿出盆中的工具和药剂，在简单说明后，先用甘油和清水给我灌肠，甘油和清水分别灌了三四次。然后，那个抓着牵引绳的女人强迫我弓下身子，检查确认我肛门和肠道的干净才作罢。我感觉到女管家对我的乳头带着恨意的掐捏，但我并不买账，只是微微闭上了眼睛任她放肆，这时候我才明白看上去自重端庄的我也是这么的随遇而安、自暴自弃。  
“我不仅知道你做了什么，还知道少爷为你做了什么。我知道你会抗拒，但你如果逃避的话，你要面对的事实会更加残酷。”女人中性的嗓音低沉地警告我。  
确实如此。  
在灌肠结束后，那两个男人为我解开绳子，在简单清洁双手后便离开了，另一个女仆也在牵引绳移交给了女管家后离开。她把我引到浴缸里，放了水调好水温之后为我洗澡，拿淋浴头清洗我皮肤上的秽物和方才洋二没有帮我卸干净的残妆。  
在彻底为我清洁并擦干身子吹干头发之后，她从梳妆台的盒子里拿起了什么，丢在梳妆镜前面，一串悦耳的脆响。我走上前一看脸变红了，是一对带着铃铛的乳夹。  
即便在色情广告和推特上的一些女子自拍影片里面见过乳夹，但看到这些工具的时候我还是很不好意思，有点类似于刚刚被洋二铐起来的时候自己深切感受到的那种“叶公好龙”的感觉，我看着镜中赤身裸体的自己，仿佛已经看到了我戴上这对东西向以肉偿的借口阿洋求欢时的淫荡的模样。  
刚刚我被他摆弄得动了情，他却戛然而止。  
女管家一边打开放了罐装干燥器的橱柜挑选衣物，一边漫不经心地对我说：“你真应该谢谢阿洋。他从来不让那些一次性女友进他的卧室。”  
“我会当面谢谢他。”我小声地说。  
她拿出一套设计繁复的白色内衣，在我身上简单比划之后协助我穿上：“那么另一个呢？”  
我没有反应过来：“什么另一个？”  
“另一个男生啊，我记得你们是好朋友对吧？他为什么不帮你呢？”  
“他，他打给了阿洋…”我迟疑了，有些晃神。这时候我注意到那几件衣服里面有一件头纱：“好像婚纱哦…”  
“是啊，所以楠内小姐你要把握好机会，其他的我就不多说了。”她帮我重新化上了精致的妆容，戴上头纱，固定好脚腕处的丝绸花朵，“这样子的内衣本身就是用来撕扯和脱掉的，不要对质量有太大追求啦。”  
然后，她熟练地拉开我的胸罩，揉捏了一番确认我乳头挺立了之后帮我戴上了乳夹。  
“没什么不好意思的，都是女人。古代的时候王室的妃子还有专门的女官或者是嬷嬷来教她们怎么服侍自己的丈夫呢。”她笑笑说道，“别尴尬，这本身就是我的工作。”  
这个“我的工作”很耐人寻味，但我不想再细想下去。  
一阵芬芳传来，她为我喷上香水：“来，转个身。”  
我不得不站起来让她调整我身上的布料，听到自己胸前传来叮叮当当的铃铛声音，这种羞耻感让我浮想联翩起来。  
下一步该怎么走呢？和家里说，我们原本是闹掰的男女朋友吗？那还真是将肉偿进行到底了……但是两千万日元对我、对我的家庭来说确实不是小数目，因为这件事情我已经伤透了父母的心，他们在街坊邻居那里也很难立足了，妹妹在学校不知道会不会受到影响。  
我还是很后悔，一开始没有及时见好就收，反而深陷其中，最后走上了一条完全背道而驰的歧路。  
“谢谢你，嬷嬷。”她帮我套上一条白色的浴袍，一路送我走到二楼中央的主卧室门口，在她离开的时候，我轻轻对她说。她听到了，冲我摆了摆手之后离开了。

我打开厚重的主卧大门，走了进去，估计是设计的缘故，在我推门走进后大门缓缓地关上了。我做了一番心理准备之后解开身上的浴袍，挂在门边的衣帽架上，穿着女管家为我挑选的衣服，趴在了主卧中央的贵妃榻上做假寐状。  
我直觉秋岛洋二在这附近。  
有人推门进来，我缓缓睁开眼睛，果然是洋二，穿着简单的运动短裤，头发有着刚刚吹干的蓬松感觉，身上似乎还冒着热气，一股男士香水的味道。  
“小千，你这样很像新娘。”他看着我，无不惊讶地说道，“以前知道你是个美人，没想到你可以这么漂亮。”他试探地上前一步，缓缓靠近我。  
“所以这是猫的报恩吧？你是想要玉藻前那种样子的，对吧？”我撑起下巴躲闪了一下，眨着眼睛看他。  
“只要楠内千绘就够了。”洋二赞赏地说。  
我狡猾地笑了：“既然是肉偿，我希望阿洋能够有即便我嫁给，你我也不会爱上你的觉悟。”  
“你不会的。”他笑得很笃定，一把将我从贵妃榻上抱起后把我双手反剪，用红色的绳子捆绑住我。“你很喜欢捆绑？”我问。  
“怕你乱动，误伤到你。”他一把撕扯下我身上的内衣，只留下手套和白色的丝袜，乳夹上的铃铛发出清脆地声音，他眼睛一亮：“啊，是你自己准备的吗？看来不用麻烦我了。”我这才发现他手上也捏了一只形状相似的乳夹。  
平心而论，阿洋身材真的很好，充分锻炼过的腹肌和健壮的胸膛，四肢发力的时候的肌肉线条非常好看，古铜色的皮肤格外硬派迷人；若不是因为早知道他是一个花花公子，我或许也会像那些女孩一样飞蛾扑火地爱上他，祈求一段和他的露水姻缘。

我注意到他已经搭起帐篷的短裤，便红着脸说道：“阿洋已经很硬了吗？”被我这么一说，他才发现自己已经进入了勃起的状态。洋二反手甩开那枚乳夹，把我按在床沿，一手用力地揉捏我一侧挺拔的花房：“肯定是因为你这副样子，才让我硬起来的啊。”  
我听到因为双乳被玩弄所发出来的铃铛声，下面逐渐开始湿润了起来，我仰起头陶醉地享受着阿洋的舔吻，还用尚且自由的双脚夹住他的腰，此时此刻我们的身体紧密相贴，温热的触感在摩擦中互相传递。  
他还觉得这样不够刺激般一边吮吻着我另一边的乳房，一边探手下去开始拨弄我的阴唇。我顺从着配合他左右开弓的动作，顺势帮他脱掉了短裤，他已经充血的阴茎弹跳出来。  
这时候，我们以一种不同往日的状态赤裸相见了。  
阿洋像个吃足了母亲的母乳的孩子一样，吃饱之后便开始对乳房漫无目的的玩弄，又开始吸舔我锁骨的位置，再向下挪移到乳沟，我身上汗津津的，都是我的汗水和他的唾液。  
我看到他肌肉的沟壑中亮晶晶的汗水，觉得很性感，我想用手给他回礼，但却像无谓的挣扎一般使不上劲。洋二的双手在我白皙嫩滑的肌肤上轻抚着，最后停在了大腿内侧。  
“啊…”我被刺激到了，不由得发出一声淫荡的呻吟。我有些激动地扭动着，张开我的双腿暴露出整个花户，我甚至能感觉到那枚红色果实的成熟以及颤动着探出头来的模样。阿洋像是等不及这样磨蹭的前戏一般，握住他粗壮的阴茎用龟头确认了我是否完全湿润后开始尝试着进入。  
性行为带来的快感与感官刺激确实足够强烈，在他整根没入我体内、我们的结合处碰撞发出水声的时候我失声尖叫。我因为双手无法支撑，只有脚能使得上力气，只好不断扭动着腰肢和臀部，沿着我们彼此的交合处，有频率地摩擦起来。  
阿洋看到我这番明明没几次经历过性交，却故作熟稳的模样，笑了笑，放过了我被他揉得红肿的乳尖。我调整姿势，挺起身与他接吻，亲吻他因为刮过胡子微微发青的、属于年轻男人的下巴。  
原本有规律的活塞运动又被他突兀的一顶到底所打断，我感觉子宫口都要被他顶得完全张开了，那种痛苦与快乐共生得感觉几乎无法描述。对我来说更惨的是今天是危险期，我觉得中标的几率会很大。但我已经无暇思考这些了，我只觉得手脚发软，几乎是挂在洋二强壮的身上。我简直可以说是被他玩弄得灵魂出窍，自己的身体因为太久没有经历过性爱而倍感滋润，疯狂地颤抖着，嘴上说的话也是愈发地狂妄淫秽。阿洋就像在工作、在与合作伙伴交涉的时候一样沉默而冷静，但不同的是他现在的眼神有些飘忽。  
“阿洋、阿洋、轻一点，求你了。”我不停喘息着，每吐出一个字都用尽了我全身力气似的。  
我只觉得我的阴道已经完全被他的巨根撑开了，每一次插入都是半满或者充满的状态，女性杂志里所说的不易寻找的敏感点在那东西进入我身体的瞬间便得到了男性雄伟的抚慰，我全身仿佛触电一般颤抖着，感觉我身体的每一个毛孔都因为这样疯狂的交合而舒张开来。  
我已经接纳了这个男人，从身体开始。  
“小千，乖，就这里了，麻烦忍耐一下。”  
这是他的温柔，阿洋的温柔…  
我们同时到达了顶点，我双腿交叉勾住他的腰，两个人宛如筛糠一般相拥着颤抖，最后彼此互换了性的高潮，我挣扎着起身吻他，标记他性感壮实的胸膛，他的肩颈，他的锁骨，他的脸颊。他也回我以疯狂的湿吻。

我想，从这一刻起，我的人生便来到了新的乐园。  
曾经的迷惘已经不再存在，唯有当下的刺激体验是最甜蜜喜人的。  
那一瞬间我连自己曾经在卑微的情爱中试探守望的模样都要忘记，脑子里只想着秋岛洋二。

我看了看那根气势汹汹、还未疲惫的的阴茎，又看了看满脸意犹未尽的秋岛洋二：“阿洋，你把我松开好吗，我想试试用嘴。”  
洋二压下腰，手神我背后解开了某个绳扣，我觉得我的手终于自由了。我甩了甩自己有些酥麻的手，凑上前去，用手试着驯服他粗长的性器，将他的阴茎一点一点含入口中。  
我小心翼翼地嘬着那东西伞状的部分，阿洋伸出手轻揉着我的头发，还摆弄了一番那个很像婚纱的头纱。我感觉我已经沉浸在这样一个可以称作是极乐的游戏中了，我卖力的舔吮着，不仅用舌头去挑逗那些突起的青筋，还不时用手轻轻把玩他已经鼓胀的阴囊。  
我抓着那一团柔软却有力的东西，用我温暖的嘴唇去安抚它，这或许会给阿洋带来类似于眩晕或者是宿醉醒来般的神秘感觉。在有点点液体从那东西中冒出来的时候我立马伸出舌尖舔了舔，再轻轻地吮吸了一下那形状优美的双翼，然后再次把它含在口中。  
一瞬间我感觉到我的口腔被填满，阿洋用双手托住我的后脑勺避免我过度后仰，我短暂地清醒了一下，最后带着新奇的感觉，我吞下那东西，感觉没有色情小说里面描写得那么美妙，也没有特别恶心的所谓腥味。  
“小千很棒呢。”他像爱人一样摸了摸我的头，深紫色的头发被屋内的暖光灯照得色彩瑰丽。  
他用力地把我抱在怀中。  
我仿佛被救赎一般紧紧地回抱住他：“谢谢你，阿洋，每一件事我都很谢谢你。如果没有你，我就真的不知道该怎么办了。”

尾声  
2018年夏

我是名草直人。

我结束了长达两年的研学生涯，返回国内。现在我正在参加一场西式的草坪婚礼，地点在本地的某公园，婚礼的主角是我高中时两位朋友。  
甜蜜的新人在台上摆着脸木偶人一般的僵硬的笑容在说些他们彼此之间的甜蜜故事，我则像一只鹌鹑一样干巴巴地坐在一群满身烟火气的高中同学间，忍受着他们讥笑嘲讽的目光。  
起初我便猜到了他们故事的开头，至于后续故事的发展我也是从他人嘴里略知一二，但没想到一切发生的那么迅速，那么顺利。他人嘴里的版本便是，新郎和新娘从高中的时候便两情相悦，后来因为一些事情自然分手然后逐渐淡忘，在新娘家中出事的时候新郎勇敢地站了出来，替对方解决了危机。

那还真是一个荡气回肠的，英雄救美的故事。

除了两情相悦的部分。  
我不知道为什么千绘会接受他的帮助，明明故意对我藏着掖着不说明真实情况的是她，同我说不会向秋岛洋二求助的也是她，这样要强又虚荣的她。

最可悲的是那个晚上的我。在与酒精的抗争中败下阵来的我，隔着门板听到的，隔着门缝看到，他们两个酒后乱性的下流画面的我。

我用我所学过的最难听最恶毒的外语脏话辱骂他们从头到尾的所作所为，说新郎是个有点臭钱就占着山头称大王的财阀，新娘是个可怜又可笑的拜金女、财迷。我想起秋岛洋二带着皮条客嘴脸的撮合，都足够让我感到恶心。在我自以为高雅的认知里他们什么也不是，但现在却甜蜜得让我嫉妒，这种情绪的源头主要还是爱而不得，以及我无源头的嫉妒。  
这么说来，我们三个相互嫉妒、相互仇恨吗？  
怎么可能，我们可是从高中到现在的朋友啊。

一场普通的西式婚礼，其他排场的话我反而不是很清楚，选了一个阳光明媚的早晨，婚礼现场布置得甜美清新。不一会仪式便结束了，开始了长达九十分钟的自助午餐时间，这时，新郎新娘在更换了方便行动的衣服后回到用餐的区域，向到来的客人致谢、敬酒。  
不出我所料地，他们向我走来。  
楠内千绘，不，现在是秋岛千绘，她今天挽起了漂亮的圆髻，更换了与方才不同的短款头纱，身着塔夫绸质感的包臀裙，走路的模样旖旎，姿势窈窕婀娜，整个人仿佛在阳光下熠熠生辉；秋岛洋二也穿着正式的黑色西装，硬挺帅气，已经有一番社长的模样了，他们向我同时举杯，笑着说谢谢我能来。  
洋二一只手看似闲散地插在口袋里，另一只手则举着酒杯，一副小有成就的企业家嘴脸。我却阴暗地觉得这是在展示他对我的轻蔑。  
我遏制住心中的腹诽与不屑，故作大度地向这对新婚夫妇举杯致意：“新婚快乐。”  
我用余光打量着千绘，我知道这样子让我看上去有些贼眉鼠眼的，但我觉得她的身体像是不太舒服一般有些摇晃，又像是在刻意稳住什么似的。  
“嗯…秋岛太太您不舒服么？是不是太阳太晒了导致的头晕？”我特地换了个称呼，咬牙切齿道。  
我看得出来她的身体那种不太对劲的感觉越发强烈了，隔着厚重的妆容也能看出她的脸颊和耳根有些发红：“不、不，我没事。”她几乎是求助性地看向秋岛洋二，对方和她对视，却没有做出任何应该做出的动作——比如搀扶住她，这样的。  
他左手仍然插在西装裤的口袋里。  
我大约明白了一二，心里那种妒火中烧的感觉越来越强烈了，我原来把她当作最好的异性朋友，她却嫁给了这样一个行为不端、满脸淫邪的色胚？还特地在众目睽睽之下来侮辱我？  
这时，一个年轻的女孩匆匆跑来准备叫走千绘，她应了一声，但是那声甜美的应答对我来说太像一句自己的欲望得到满足后的娇吟或是叹息了。看着她扭动着离开的的背影，秋岛洋二对我换上了一个不那么友善、甚至是带着几分恶意的笑容，他低声对我说道：“你暗地里看不起的、不屑的东西，自然会有人珍惜、有人视若珍宝的。”  
说着，他转过身去，向远处的千绘走去。  
我一时无法反驳，但我还是故作聪明地用粗野掉价的语调叫住他：“喂，秋岛！”  
秋岛洋二没有回头，但旁边的不认识我、或者是不知道我们之间关系的宾客门都疑惑地看向我，大约认为我是个衣冠楚楚的疯子。

我尴尬又孤独地站在一片空地上，手中攥着玻璃酒杯，看着走远的秋岛洋二停在了千绘身边，自然地搂住了她的肩膀，而千绘看上去很习惯性的把头靠在了他的肩上，他把一直放在口袋里的左手拿出来，果然手中虚虚握着一个遥控器之类的东西。  
下三滥。在婚礼现场玩这么下流的把戏，难道还觉得这样很情趣吗？简直令我作呕。  
秋岛洋二那骄傲的暗紫色头发和黑色西装却是很搭配，他在阳光下的背影像是被镀上了一层金，像希腊神话中平凡却又不平凡的人类胜利者。他们被众人簇拥着，开着无伤大雅的玩笑，他们在我眼里是下九流、是不再值得深交的、不同阶级的朋友，但现在的我却像一条可怜可悲的落水狗一样，站在人群之外，无人问津，一个人凄惨地饮鸩回忆。  
我再次无法控制地想起那个喝醉的夜晚，我听到门外悉悉索索的声音，我拖着昏沉的身子从床上爬起，打开门缝，看到千绘骑在那个人身上，赤身裸体地，双峰在灯光暧昧的客厅里裸露出来、摇晃着，无声地释放着情欲与年轻的活力。  
我劝慰自己那只是我对友人的恶意揣测、是我的自卑、是一个因春热而发的梦境。  
还有那白色的头纱半掩着栗色的长发，是我梦中的景象。  
可这个梦现在不再是我的梦了。  
时至今日，我却很马后炮地、卑劣地想在她的裙下沉沦，如果一切能挽回的话，如果一切能回到十八岁那年的春天、二十岁那年的东京盛夏的话…

人群中突然爆发出一阵惊叹与鼓掌声：“哇，是真的有了吗？多大了？不过还不显呢…”  
“是的！具体的话我也不太清楚…”是他厚脸皮的笑声，我感到恶心，准备转身离开现场，然后又是一阵迷人的娇笑，“反正是我和阿洋爱的结晶嘛！”听到这里，更让我感到耻辱的是，因为方才我对那个已为人妻的女人的不洁遐想，我的下身起了反应。她闭着眼睛坐在别的男人的阳具上扭动着的失态模样在我的脑海内千变万化，甚至还有了我从没听过的叫床的声音——刚刚！对了，就是在刚才！这对淫荡的夫妇居然在婚礼现场，在同宾客来往的时候使用穿戴式遥控性玩具，我的天啊！

我感觉我临近失控了。恨不得像那些冲着女学生掏出裤裆里的阴茎借此获得病态性快感的暴露狂一样，找个僻静处解开腰带，把裤子褪到膝盖处，脑子里面想着刚刚婚礼上淫荡的新娘开始我露天的手淫，对着某棵无辜的树或者是灌木丛，将自己的精华全数释放。

在稍微提振了精神，调整好呼吸后，我发现那东西还没有平息的征兆。我只好遮遮掩掩地走到一张餐台旁，鬼鬼祟祟地放下酒杯，独自以一个怪异的姿势走到公园的边缘，面对人来人往川流不息的街头，失态地哭了出来。  
虽然庆幸着已经离开了那个于我而言是个魔窟的婚礼现场，但此时此刻我的面前是宽广的马路和步履匆匆的人流；目光再长远些的话，明天太阳升起时，我仍然不得不迎来新的一天…我孤独、空虚、自视甚高的，新的一天……

不过，此时此刻，我清楚地知道，那些过去的时光，和我所有的关于青春的美梦，从那一刻起便不复存在了。


End file.
